rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обсуждение:Эффект медведя
Пользователь DarkStarRPG ревнует к PbtA играм. Его устраивал негативный контекст статьи, которую написали люди без оглядки на источники эффекта Медведя. Я лишь добавил разъяснения с указанием мнения автора термина. Привёл ссылки на оригинал терминов и их примерного перевода. Считаю, что оригинальный автор термина справедливо описывает механики и ощущения от игры. Предыдущая статья написан из рук вон плохо, так как не проведено никакого изучения оригинального материала, не обращено внимание на оригинал, а также в волной форме в негативном контексте описывают свою точку зрения, а не разъяснение реального существующего термина "медведи из PbtA". Критика варварских правок статьи Брегановым DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 20:43, июня 3, 2018 (UTC)DarkStar Пользователь 217.61.1.136 aka "Участник ФЭНДОМА" aka Александр Бреганов уже не первый год занимается на форумах и соц сетях искажением фактов о pbta играх и открытыми нападками - это можно проследить по его многочисленным постам. Его правки к этой статье убедительно показывают, что их автор не разбирается в сути вопроса. Т.к. сама проблема "внезапных медведей" является фиктивной в силу того, что введение исключительно по воле мастера игры абсолютно неожиданной угрозы, которая сразу вредит персонажам игрока, нарушает как принципы вдения pbta игры (например "быть фанатом персонажей" и "делать ходы, которые следуют из повествования"), так и условия совершения им мастерских ходов. Подобные "проблемы" характерны обычно для людей, которые пытаются вести pbta игры, не разобравшись и используя парадигму других нри. В реальности "проблема" устраняется чтением советов о том, как правильно делать ходы в pbta (например в Dungeo World Guide). Предыдущая версия статьи была написана Геометром Теней и отражало реальное положение термина в русскоязычном ролевом сообществе, которое сложилось в ходе обсуждений игр серии pbta на Мире Ролевых Игр и Имажинарии. Контраргументы к пользователю DarkStarRPG Контрааргументировать особенно нечего. Сплошные нападки на личность и попытка объяснить свои негативные чувства к реальному положению дел в статье, ссылкам на источник термина и цитирование на русском языке автора термина про медведей, очевидно, не нравятся участнику. Отсюда такой ярый эмоциональный окрас из необоснованных пустых ярылков "варварские правки", "искажение фактов" (хотя ссылки представлены реальные и факты можно проверить самостоятельно), "открытые нападки" (никак не относится к реальному положению дел и термину, который сильно укрепился), "убедительно показывают", "не разбирается в сути вопроса", "фиктивная проблема медведей". Следует проследить оригинал возникновения статьи, где ссылки приведены в статье и слова описанные тут пользователем DarkStarRPG. Он выдаёт желаемое за действительное, так как не прошёл по ссылкам и не провёл в достаточной степени анализ высказанных аргументов на форуме родителе термина. Все указаные DarkStarRPG разбиваются на этом же форуме в ходе обсуждения. Реально положение дел о термине давно уже совсем другое в рамках обсуждаемой статьи на территории России и стран СНГ. Этому можно посвятить отдельную статью. Однако, я лишь добавлял данные из форума, который создал этот термин изначально. Буквально дословно пересказывал аргументы пользователей за 2013 г. Не более и не менее. Это всё тоже можно проверить пройдя по ссылкам и прочитав ход обсуждения. Поэтому все обвинения в какой-либо эмоциональной подоплёке считаю нерелевантными. Однако, если пользователю этого ресурса настолько больно видеть реальные мнения о его игре, могу прекратить и не пытаться переводить, доводить настоящие цитаты из источника-оригинала. А мнение справедливое, реальное и имеет право на существование. Недооценили это мнение из-за того, что ревнители системы не смогли в полной мере абстрагироваться от своей страсти и добиться истины, исказив факты. К примеру, про то, что медведи появляются на провале и только. Нет, авторы термина указывают, что на Золотой возможности и в некоторых ходах даже на полный успех. P.S. Хочу добавить, что пользователь DarkStarRPG своими правками вообще полностью уничтожает все внутренние или внешние ссылки. Тут явно прослеживается закономерность и попытка скрыть реальное положение дел. Критика варварских правок статьи Брегановым ч2 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 21:31, июня 3, 2018 (UTC)DarkStar Контраргументировать Бреганову особенно и нечем - по его действиям в истории правок видно сколько раз упорно он подменял факты, искажая смысл исходного термина. Статья же посвящена именно термину, сложившимся в отечественном ролевом сообществе (была создана после очередного обсуждения на Имажинарии). Что касается мнений, высказанных на указанном англоязычном форуме, то они и близко не опровергают озвученные мной аргументы. Вдобавок, то обсуждение шло в рамках термина, не эквивалентного тому, который обсуждается в данной статье - если Бреганов желает, он может создать отдельную статью, для того термина, где мы сможем основательно обсудить, где там реальные факты, а где игнорирование особенностей работы pbta систем. Добавлю, что, исходя из многочисленных обсуждений на форумах и соц сетях данной тематики с участием Бреганова, обвинения его в эмоциональной подоплеке более чем релеванты (достаточно проанализировать темы на Имажинарии), не смотря на все попытки завуалировать эту подоплеку с его стороны в данном случае нарочито официальным подходом к общению. Мнение Бреганова безусловно имеет права на существование, но является ошибочным (а не справедливым или реальным, каким он пытается его показать), т.к. противоречит принципам работы движка pbta. PS Хочу добавить, что из-за огромного количества варварских правок сделанных Брегановым, ссылки действительно побились. Однако, их можно легко восстановить из изначальной правки Геометра Теней. Что и имеет смысл сделать, как только страница будет к ней возвращена. "Варварские ссылки" Ответить на это особенно-то и нечего. Тут очевидно читается передразнивание моей манеры письма лишь только с той разницей, что пользователь DarkStarRPG накидывает пустые ярлыки по реальным ссылкам и переводам по термину без обоснований "пустые", "ошибается", "не понимает", "упорно подменяет факты", "близко не опровергают" и прочие. При этом автор считает, что этого достаточно для пояснений. Нет ответов на вопросы: "Почему не понимает?", "Где ошибка?", "Почем мнение Бреганова ошибка?" (спешу напомнить, что в статье выражается не мнение Бреганова, как считает DarkStarRPG в тексте, а переводы и цитаты автора термина), "Как опровергают?", "Почему не опровергают даже близко?", "В чём состоит "близость" опровержения?" Аргументов нет. Лишь только ревностная атака личности. Добавить больше нечего. Лишь только раскрывает лишний раз уровень своей ревности и эмоциональной вовлечённости, через которую пытается аргументировать свою несостоятельность в реальной аргументации. Комментировать нападки на качества личности не собираюсь, поэтому больше комментировать в сообщении попросту нечего. Прошу не допустить ускользнуть правде и реальному положению дел из-за эмоциональных действий пользователя DarkStarRPG. Критика варварских правок статьи Брегановым ч3 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 22:49, июня 3, 2018 (UTC) DarkStar К счастью или к сожалению я не накидываю пустые ярлыки - и Бреганову отлично известны аргументы, которые он по не ясным для меня причинам игнорирует уже в который раз. 1) мастер не может делать свои ходы, когда захочет - это регулируется систмой 2) у мастера есть принципы, которые говорят ему как действовать, и сразу несколько из них не дают возникнуть так называемой проблеме "внезапных медведей" "Почему не понимает?" - возможно потому, что он не читал данные книги, где в главах, посвященных ведению игры, объясняется как и когда правильно делать ходы и как использовать принципы. "Где ошибка?" - в попытке натянуть "внезапного медведя" на игропроцесс в pbta, чему сильно мешают правила игры, которые гарантируют в том числе, то что любая угроза будет иметь предпосылки (а как правило, за ней еще стоят фронты и особые ходы) "Почем мнение Бреганова ошибка?" - потому что, это мнение прямо противоречит правилам обсуждамой системы Обращу внимание на то, что правки Бреганова отражают именно мнение Бреганова, указанные же им ссылки не имеют прямого отношения к теме этой статьи на данной вики, т.к. обсуждаемый здесь термин сформировался на других форумах и наделен не эквивалентным тому термину смыслом. "Как опровергают?", "Почему не опровергают даже близко?" - агрументы, высказанные на том форуме, противоречат принципам по которым работают pbta игры. Более подробно этот вопрос имеет смысл разобрать в статье, посвященный тому термину, чтобы не флудить в этом обсуждении. К сожалению Бреганов вновь игнорирует представленную мной аргументацию и пытается спрятать настоящее положение дел за мишурой формальных оборотов. Очень надеюсь, что администрация вики учтет все эти факторы, и данная статья будет избавлена от внесенного искажения фактов и возвращена к своему изначальному виду (правка Геометра Теней). Аргументы? По поводу ходов Мастера церемоний, DarkStarRPG, прочтите внимательно статью. Там описано, что там делается не ход мастера, а вводится сущность. Будьте внимательней. Про чтение книги и ярлык "правильности" обсуждать нечего. Очередная пустая провокация. "Очень сильно мешают правила игры" — очередной пустой ярлык, который не раскрывает помехи. Где ссылки на конкретный текст и цитаты из него? "... прямо противоречит ..." — очередной ярлык. Что противоречит? Чему? Ссылки, указания? Примеры? Разбор? Я лично игнорирую лишь только пустые ярлыки, которые не отвечают на поставленные вопросы. Аргументы должны подкреплять позицию и раскрывать сущность идеи. Пока тут я вижу ярылки и клейма: "Неправильно! Бреганов! Мешают правила!" И другие лозунги транспарантов. Реальной аргументации нет. Я надеюсь разъяснил почему такие ваши пустые заявления игнорируются. С ними невозможно не согласиться, не оспорить, не осознать, где была допущена ошибка, не разобраться. Только и остаётся — игнорировать. Впрочем прошу далее не обижаться, если я опять опущу очередное: "Баба Яга против!" Боюсь, что настоящее определние медведя в понимании узкой прослойки российских игроков можно выставить отдельной статьёй. Я же предлагаю углубиться в изучении позиции автора термина (не-Бреганова). И предоставить пользователям реальный контент, с реальным смыслом, а не вывернутый на изнанку недопонятый испорченный телефон, который формируют ревнители этой системы как пользователь DarkStarRPG. Критика варварских правок статьи Брегановым ч4 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 23:58, июня 3, 2018 (UTC)DarkStar По поводу ходов мастера (мастером Церемоний он является лишь в некоторых хаках), Бреганов, прочти, пожалуйста, статью. В ней идет речь о внезапных медведях как неожиданной опастности. Опастности подобного рода невозомжно ввести по правилам pbta, не делая хода. Жаль, что ты так не внимательно следишь, за обсуждением. "Про чтение книги и ярлык "правильности" обсуждать нечего." - похоже Бреганов считает, что правила игры можно игнорировать, т.к. они мешают появлению медведей. сильно мешают правила игры" — очередной пустой ярлык, который не раскрывает помехи - только к твоему сожалению, это не пустой ярлык, а четкий аргумент, на который, похоже, у тебя нечего возразить. Если тебе нужна ссылка на книги правил, то начни с DW гайда (он совсем небольшой, к слову), его можно найти здесь: http://www.dungeon-world.com/downloads/ И напомни, пожалуйста, где ссылки на конкретные рулбуки, говорящие о проблеме внезапных медведей в pbta? "Что противоречит? Чему? Ссылки, указания? Примеры? Разбор?" - мы уже разбирали это много раз. Даже в этом обсуждении выше я назвал, чему именно противоречит. Давай кратко повторю еще раз: противоречит принципам мастера и правилам совершения ходов мастера. В рамках реальной игры по правилам pbta любые медведи будут связаны с игрой, их нападения будут следовать из геймфикшена или например прогресса фронтов, а значит они уже не будут "внезапными". "Аргументы должны подкреплять позицию и раскрывать сущность идеи" - все верно. Мои аргументы выше как раз это и делают, учитывая, что мы говорим в рамках одной темы и оба читали книги по pbta. "Реальной аргументации нет" - если книги правил движка, который мы обсуждаем, для тебя не аргументация, то я вряд ли смогу тебе чем-либо помочь разобраться в вопросе. Это путь игнорирования реальных фактов. Эта же статья возникла как раз из нужд широкой аудитории пользователей Имажинарии и Мира Ролевых, и хотя сейчас значительнаяя ее часть перешла в мессенджеры и соц сети, это статья остается материалом в первую очередь для них. Что касается обсуждения по твоим ссылкам - оно не так сильно связано с термином, обсуждаемым в этой статье. И автор того термина не является автором этого. Так что его позиции как раз можно обсуить а отдельной статье, которая будет возможно интересна весьма узкой аудитории. В правке Геометра, которую ты так старательно затирал, как раз и был реальный контент с реальным смыслом (разбор термина, который широко применяется в отечественном сообществе), а не подмена фактов, которую ты, как ярый противник pbta систем, пытаешься продавить, прикрываясь красивыми фразами и обсуждением на зарубежном форуме. :: По итогам. Ребята, поправьте меня, если вдруг я что упускаю. :: Первое - советую остыть и воздерживаться от эмоциональных терминов - как в обсуждении здесь, так и в основной статье (я пока пробежался по диагонали - чуть позже займусь викификацией; надо будет вынести отдельно ссылки, создать разделы и проч). Это относится как к употреблению слов вроде "варварский" тут, так и (что менее явно) к утверждениям про то, решается проблема или нет в самой статье. Оценочность - штука такая, которая со своей стороны не столь заметна. :: Второе - у нас выявлен полезный и явно заслуживающий внесения в статью факт, что "медведи" давно разбились на разные линии понимания (что естественно в случае изолированных сообществ и возраста термина). Мне кажется, что стоит это аккуратно разделить и сделать как минимум разделы в оригинальной статье, нет? Мы тут как минимум нередко даём историческую справку в статьях, и это скорее правильно. :: Если вещь полемическая - лучше аккуратно привести аргументы за обе стороны, а не ругаться и не откатывать правки, верно? :: Я не администратор, конечно, а всего лишь активный пользователь тут и моя позиция не может считаться официальной. Тем не менее я бы порекомендовал скорее сделать следующее - раз у нас нет единства, то обе стороны могут спокойно попробовать создать тут изолированные разделы - пока, вроде, "Эффект медведя в понимании автора термина" и "Эффект медведя в русскоязычном игровом сообществе" и мы их отсюда попробуем перенести. (А по мотивам обсуждения выше уже точно можно создавать подраздел "ЭМ как повод для споров", однако).Геометр Теней (обсуждение) 06:32, июня 4, 2018 (UTC) Интересный нюанс по поводу добавленных Брегановым ссылок DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 07:53, июня 4, 2018 (UTC) DarkStar Ссылки, которые Бреганов добавил в статью, идут на обсуждение Тролльмана. Этот человек снискал в англоязычном комюнити достаточно скандальную славу агрессивного традиционолиста, которого сильно напрягает импровизация в нри, по поводу чего он неоднократно устраивал флеймы. По итогу он был забанен на некоторых англоязычных ресурсах. См. например: 1) https://rpg.stackexchange.com/questions/88227/who-are-frank-k/88229 2) https://www.therpgsite.com/showthread.php?21936-Frank-Trollman-on-5e Я уверен, что серьезные статьи на этой вики, не должны быть основаны на мнении такого человека или связаны с его флеймами. По аргументам Сразу напишу, что попытки задеть мою личность, провокации и пустые ярлыки пропущу. Не хочу развивать ветки ненависти и эмоциональности, которые усердно мне навязывает оппонент. И напомни, пожалуйста, где ссылки на конкретные рулбуки, говорящие о проблеме внезапных медведей в pbta? Сама проблема возникает из работы системы, а не потому что об эффекте медведя написано книга. Это сумма работы правил системы. Если бы что-то мешало напрямую, то можно было бы привести конкретные ссылки и цитаты из правил системы в коллизии. Однако, уже более 6 сообщений реальных цитат, ссылок и разобра нет. Лишь ярлыки, клейма и пустые утверждения без подтверждений. В рамках реальной игры по правилам pbta любые медведи будут связаны с игрой, их нападения будут следовать из геймфикшена или например прогресса фронтов, а значит они уже не будут "внезапными". По правилам игры Мастер церемоний должен принимать решения о введении сущностей после хода игрока. О чём и говорится в статье и в том же принципе "Играй, чтобы узнать, что будет". Поэтому любой ход по своей сути несмотря на связь "внезапный". Более того, никакой геймфикшен не мешает вводить новые и новые "внезапные медведи". Это банально разбивают на форумах, где приведена ссылка. Достаточно просто иметь хорошую фантазию. Отсюда же и вырастает иллюзия выбора игрока в PbtA. Далее игнорирую очередные пустые утверждения: "Мои аргументы выше как раз это и делают..." (непонятно как), "...если книги правил движка, который мы обсуждаем, для тебя не аргументация..." (до сих пор не ясно какие и какие конкретные правила), "Это путь игнорирования реальных фактов" (каких реальных фактов, их до сих пор не было), "... Имажинарии и Мира Ролевых, и хотя сейчас значительнаяя ее часть перешла в мессенджеры и соц сети, это статья остается материалом в первую очередь для них" (Бреганов ввёл этот термин и также является (или был) частью этих сообществ), "В правке Геометра, которую ты так старательно затирал, как раз и был реальный контент с реальным смыслом..." (какой реальный контент, чем он реальней озвученной оригинальной позиции по термину, а не попытки придать негативный окрас термину, который Геометр Теней не разобрал и не провёл изучение по нему?), "... прикрываясь красивыми фразами...". Отдельно хочу сказать, что пользователь DarkStarRPG пытается ускользнуть от истины в попытках оправдать позицию качествами личности как Бреганова, так и Тролльмана. Буквально, пользователь пишет, что аргументы следует исключить из-за сканадльности личности, а не из-за полезности и реальной позиции источника самого термина. Он отбрасывает реальный истинный источник только потому, что ему не нравится личность какого-то отдельно взятого пользователя. Считаю это негодным и довольно ревностным поведением с излишней эмоциональностью, которая только вредит реальному анализу, переводу, поиску истины и доведения до пользователя изначальной исконной формулировки и проблематики термина "внезапно Медведи" без искажений (как бы кому не нравился общий придаваемый тон изначальной статьи). Критика ошибочных правок от Бреганова ч5 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 12:20, июня 4, 2018 (UTC) DarkStar "Это сумма работы правил системы. Если бы что-то мешало напрямую, то можно было бы привести конкретные ссылки и цитаты из правил системы в коллизии." - как раз правила системы и не позволяют такому случиться. Тебе были приведены конкретные книги (с указание интересующих частей правил), которые стоит прочитать, что понять суть вопроса. Если ты игнорируешь их, то твое мнение по указанному вопросу можно также игнорировать, и обсуждение можно заканчивать. "Поэтому любой ход по своей сути несмотря на связь "внезапный"." ''- неверно. Ход как раз наоборот не может быть внезапным, т.к. в правилах четко написано, что он должен из чего-то следовать (та самая связь убирает "внезапность"). Если мастер делает ход по велению левой пятки - он нарушает правила игры. Т.е. если у мастера на игре есть "внезапные медведи", то он ведет не по pbta, а по какой-то иной системе. ''"Более того, никакой геймфикшен не мешает вводить новые и новые "внезапные медведи"." - именно, что мешает. Геймфикшен синхронизирует ожидания игроков и мастера игры (как именно написано например в упомянутом выше DW гайде, см. соответствующий раздел), тем самым устраняя саму возможность "внезапных медведей" на корню. Флейм, который ты хочешь выдать за серьезное обсуждение, не разбирает этот вопрос должным образом. "Отсюда же и вырастает иллюзия выбора игрока в PbtA."'' ''- только в pbta нет иллюзии выбора, там есть реальные значимые выборы. Сама структура ходов, дающая игрокам возможность неспосредственно управлять геймфикшеном, поддерживает значимость этих выборов. "Далее игнорирую очередные пустые утверждения" - что говорит о том, что ты не хочешь и не намерен вести реальную дискуссию, а пытаешься превратить это обсуждение в очередной флейм, прикрываясь формальными оборотами и уходя от темы обсуждения. "он реальней озвученной оригинальной позиции по термину" - по твоим ссылкам идет обсуждение иного термина, который не является предметом данной статьи. Поэтому ты просто пытаешься подменить термины. Геометр Теней же в своих правках описал реальное положение дел в отечественном ролевом сообществе. Его статья не содержала никакого негатива и искажения фактов. Более того она дельно объясняля почему "проблема", на самом деле является широко распространенным заблуждением. И поэтмоу являлась крайне полезной для новых игроков, помогая им не совершать такие ошибки. "оправдать позицию качествами личности как Бреганова, так и Тролльмана" - только позицию и оправдывать нечего. Ты пытаешься в серьезное обсуждение добавить ссылок на флейм от автора, известного своими флеймами. Причем ссылки даже не имеют прямого отношения к обсуждаемому в данной статье. Т.е. все твои действия - это не более чем попытки исказить факты и перевести обсуждение на другое. "отбрасывает реальный истинный источник" - в контексте обсуждения правок статьи этот источник не является ни истинным, ни реальным, это не более чем оф топ. "которая только вредит реальному анализу и доведения до пользователя изначальной формулировки" - я согласен с тем, что все твои комментарии направлены именно на нанесение вреда реальному анализу и подмене изначальной формулировки термина, возникшего в отечественном ролевом сообществе. Это видно как по самим правкам, так и по дальнейшему обсуждению, в котором ты игнорируешь любые аргументы, связанные с правилами pbta. Комментарии к 5 части "... как раз правила системы и не позволяют такому случиться". Цитат на конкретные прямые механизмы до сих пор не было. Поэтому такие фразы продолжаю игнорировать как пустые. "Ход как раз наоборот не может быть внезапным..." Не надо пытаться переврать понимание слова "внезапный", чтобы исказить изначальную мысль. Внезапность в понимании автора термина заключается в невозможности вводить факты сюжета и игры до совершения хода, что регламентируется правилами. Внезапность тут про тот факт, что Мастер церемоний придумывает факты мира после выбора игроком хода и его проверки соответственно. Опять же по правилам именно так и следует делать. Поэтому результат каждого хода "внезапен" и из одного и того же набора опций для Мастера церемоний, что сильно обесценивает любой выбор игрока. И именно эта внезапность и имеется в виду, а не нарушения цикла "ход игрока — ход мастера", в которое вы пытаетесь свести. Довольно плохой приём делать нерелевантные утверждения и на них делать вывод. "... именно, что геймфикшен мешает". Пустое заявление. Утверждать верность аргумента лишь тем, что он верен не лучший приём доказательства. Пожалуйста, приведите реальные примеры, где можно было бы разобраться и проверить, как "геймфикшен" может помешать фантазии сильного Мастера церемоний ввести "внезапных медведей"? Комментировать попытку обвинять меня во флейме не буду. Не собираюсь вставать в позицию защиты от очевидно ложных обвинений. Структура сообщений сама красноречиво раскрывает ваши атаки и попытки разжечь ненависть необоснованными обвинениями, "варварскими" эпитетами и прочим. Флейм тут ровно только ваша заслуга, которую никто кроме вас поддерживать не будет. "... только в pbta нет иллюзии выбора, там есть реальные значимые выборы". Очередной пустой аргумент с порочным кругом. Предпосылка и заключение в одном. Оспаривать тут нечего, так как обратного реально не доказано. Ещё одно обвинение во флейме игнорирую по причинам выше. "... по твоим ссылкам идет обсуждение иного термина, который не является предметом данной статьи. Поэтому ты просто пытаешься подменить термины". Не верно. На 2 и 3 этот термин именно и зародился. Читайте внимательно. Его ввёл пользователь Whipstitch (не Тролльман) Первое упоминание медведей в контексте PbtA — пост Whipstitch. "Его статья не содержала никакого негатива и искажения фактов". Как пользователь, который ввёл изначально этот термин на упомянутых форумах говорю, что искажение имеет место быть. Внезапным медведям описывают как заблуждения без всестороннего изучения вопроса. Не было уделено внимания форумам, откуда пришёл этот термин. Намеренно были искажены факты, которые ведут к эффекту внезапных медведей. Негативность тут состоит в том, что упускается реальные и полезные аргументы. "Ты пытаешься в серьезное обсуждение добавить ссылок на флейм от автора, известного своими флеймами". Я устаю от постоянных попыток унизить моё достоинство и от оскорблений моего интеллекта, а также потраченное время на бесконечное унизительное отбивание ярлыков в сторону моей личности, личности автора термина, наших качеств. Мне думается, что ветку обсуждения качеств моей личности и личности автора термина следует давно опустить. К реальным аргументам стиль написания этих самых аргументов не относится. В задачу автора статьи по феномену также входит "очистить" от агрессии и ненависти реальные полезные и основанные на фактах аргументы, написать их в нейтральном ключе. Или добиться истины. "...источник не является ни истинным, ни реальным, это не более чем оф топ". Очередной ярлык, который не даёт понимания и ответа на вопрос: "В чём состоит не истинность и не реальность?" Источник реальный, по нему можно пройти и убедиться в его наличии. И да, термин вышел с именно тех форумов. Поэтому реальность источника также можно проверить и сравнить даты. А также можно найти ссылки на этот форум на форумах Имажинарии на этот самый ресурс. Про обвинении во вреде тоже опущу. Я повторюсь, оправдываться в пустых, неподкреплённых и постоянных обвинениях, целью которых является вызвать агрессию или ненависть, возможно, злобу — обречены на провал. Пользователь DarkStarRPG, такие сообщения — пустая трата вашего и моего времени. Я очень надеюсь, что вы понимаете, что такие сообщения доказательствами в пользу вашей позиции тоже не являются. А лишь только доказывают ваше ревностное отношение к ситуации. Потерей самообладания и здравомыслия. Постарайтесь посмотреть на источники снова и сменить цель с противодействия "at all costs" на попытку кооперации и взаимосотрудничества на доброжелательных основах и целях вики. Я думаю, что пора прекращать обсуждение. Пользователь DarkStarRPG попросту злится и не может совладать с эмоциями, судя по его письму и постоянным обвинениям, попыткам выставить оппонента идиотом. Никакого уважения и попыток донести позицию доброжелательно и добросовестно. Сплошные ярлыки, переиначивание аргументов оппонента и оригиналов. Аргументация на уровне порочного кругаПорочный круг, ссылка на Wiki: — Мужчина называется мужчиной потому, что он мужественный. — Вода называется водой потому, что она водянистая, — вставил Яша Полонский. Критика ошибочных правок от Бреганова ч6 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 22:36, июня 4, 2018 (UTC) DarkStar "Цитат на конкретные прямые механизмы до сих пор не было. Поэтому такие фразы продолжаю игнорировать как пустые." '' Бреганов снова упорно отрицает факты, которые ему были предоставлены неоднократно. Это приводит к выводу о том, что он не хочет ничего обсуждать и не пытается разообраться в сути вопроса. Эти механизмы - правила pbta. Конретно против медведей выступают такие элементы правил, как мастерские принципы и правила по тому, когда и как мастер делает ходы. Это правила описаны в разделах, посвященных ведению игры (для примера стоит открыть рулбук по Городским легендам - глава Распорядитель, или рилбук по Dungeon World - глава Ведение игры), а также разобраны в Dungeon World Guide. ''"Не надо пытаться переврать понимание слова "внезапный", чтобы исказить изначальную мысль. Внезапность в понимании автора термина заключается в невозможности вводить факты сюжета и игры до совершения хода, что регламентируется правилами." '' Не надо пытаться подменить обсуждаемый термин и его авторов. Термин, обсуждаемый в рамках данной статьи, сформировался при обсуждении pbta на отечественных форумах и он отличается по смыслу от того, который ты настойчиво пытаешься приплести сюда. Внезапность тут про тот факт, что ход Мастера игры возникает из ниоткуда, без каких-либо предпосылок. ''Пожалуйста, приведите реальные примеры, где можно было бы разобраться и проверить, как "геймфикшен" может помешать фантазии сильного Мастера церемоний ввести "внезапных медведей"?Распиши, что ты подразумеваешь под сильным Мастером. Потому, что я считаю, что это фраза в таком контексте характеризует Мастера который пытается "выиграть" у игроков в ролевую игру. Если же ты говоришь просто об опытном Мастере, разбираеющемся в том, как работает движок pbta, то он делает свои ходы, основываясь на геймфикшене (этого требуют принципы), а значит он по определению не может ввести "внезапных медведей", т.к. нет самой "внезапности". "Комментировать попытку обвинять меня во флейме не буду." '' Нечего комментировать, согласен. Ты систематически игнорируешь все аргументы и пытаешься подменить термины на не относящиеся к теме статьи. ''"раскрывает ваши атаки и попытки разжечь ненависть необоснованными обвинениями, "варварскими" эпитетами и прочим" Мои сообщения не содержат никаких необоснованных обвинений. Все эпитеты отражают картину твоих действий. Да, я считаю варварством подобное искажение фактов, которое ты совершил в ходе переписывания под себя этой статьи. "Флейм тут ровно только ваша заслуга" Наоборот - это исключительно твоя заслуга и плод твоих стараний. Вместо разбора аргументов, ты их просто отбрасываешь, пытаясь прикрыться высокопарными словами. Звучит крайне смешно в данном контексте, как и обращение на Вы собственно. "Оспаривать тут нечего, так как обратного реально не доказано." Очередное игнорирование аргументов, Бреганов. В том-то и дело, что доказано. Дизайн pbta сделан так, что это игра про значимые выборы. Это видно во многих элементах системы, включая ходы игроков и принципы мастера (например, "играйте, чтобы узнать что будет"). "Не верно. На 2 и 3 этот термин именно и зародился." Не верно. По ходу того обсуждения видно, что термин, возникший там, отличается по смыслу от того, который обсуждается в данной статье. Этот же термин возник в ходе обсуждений на отечетсвенных ролевых ресурсах (темы на Имажинарии: "о запуске машины под огнем", ...). "Как пользователь, который ввёл изначально этот термин на упомянутых форумах" Еще раз на этом остановлюсь. Смысл термина, описанного в данной статье (см. правки Геометра), отличается от того, который ты вероятно пытался ввести на отечественных форумах. "Внезапным медведям описывают как заблуждения без всестороннего изучения вопроса". Нет. Его описывают как заблуждение, люди, разбирающиеся в принципах работы системы pbta, и понимаающие, каким элементам системы "внезапные медведи" противоречат. Это разумеется потребовало детального изучения вопроса, который и был проведен в исходных правках, до твоего вмешательства. "Не было уделено внимания форумам, откуда пришёл этот термин." Опять неверно. В правках упоянута Имажинария. "Намеренно были искажены факты" Не искажены. Наоборот расписаны. Например разобрано почему такой эффект возникает у неопытных ведущих. "Негативность тут состоит в том, что упускается реальные и полезные аргументы." Добавленные тобой "аргументы" не являются ни реальными и ни полезными. Хотя бы потому, что вообще не относятся к описанному в статье термину. "Я устаю от постоянных попыток унизить моё достоинство и от оскорблений моего интеллекта" В данном обсуждении не было попыток унизить твое достоинство или оскорбить твой интеллект. Я достаточно уважаю тебя за работу в рамках NoRP - это достойное и важное дело. Но в данном обсуждении твои действия оценить иначе как "варварскими" я не могу: внесение правок в статью по причине начатого спора, подмена терминов, игнорирование аргументов, попытки прикрыться формальностями, ... "К реальным аргументам стиль написания этих самых аргументов не относится" '' Не верно. Понимание, почему ты все это делаешь, дает читателям статьи объективную картину. ''"Или добиться истины." Но мы уже добились ее, не так ли? Описанная тобой позиция противоречит правилам игры (множество аргументов представлено выше). А ты так и не предоставил ни одного реального аргумента из правил, подтверждающего твою позицию. ""В чём состоит не истинность и не реальность?"" В том, что этот "источник", не относиться к обсуждению данной статьи. "Я повторюсь, оправдываться в пустых, неподкреплённых и постоянных обвинениях, целью которых является вызвать агрессию или ненависть" Я не высказывал тебе никаких обвинений. Я давал адекватную оценку твоих действий. "вы понимаете, что такие сообщения доказательствами в пользу вашей позиции тоже не являются" Моя позиция подкреплена не этим, а фактами, основанными на правилах обсуждаемой игры. Твоя же позиция основана ни на чем. Мне кажется, на этом обсуждение можно закрыть. "Потерей самообладания и здравомыслия" Никакой потери самообладания здесь нет. Только здравый смысл. Я отлично понимаю, почему ты делаешь такие ужасные правки и зачем подменяешь термины. "сменить цель с противодействия "at all costs"" Такая цель никогда не стояла. Стояла цель не допустить искажения фактов. "на попытку кооперации и взаимосотрудничества на доброжелательных основах и целях вики" Я и стараюсь с тобой кооперировать - отвечаю на твои комментарии. Следующий шаг за тобой - посмотри, книги, которые были указаны выше, и после этого осмысли озвученные аргументы. "Я думаю, что пора прекращать обсуждение" Пора, сразу после того, как статья будет избавлена от искажений, внесенных твоими правками, и приведена в изначальный вид (правки Геометра Теней). Комментарии к 6 части Первую часть пропустил по понятной причине. Нет указаний на конкретные принципы и правила и ответа на вопрос, как и почему мешают. Создаётся впечатление, что автор просто не знает. Иначе бы давно привёл бы конкретику и механику. Термин обсуждаемый в рамках статьи ввёл Бреганов с ссылкой на форум на форумах Имажинарии. Поэтому бесполезно оспаривать право или возможность писать в статью. Более того, как говорилось ранее, Бреганов был членом сообществ Имажинарии и Мира ролевых игр на тот момент. Поэтому опять же считаю, что аргумент к тому, что кто-то имеет или не имеет выкладывать информацию об источники не релевантным даже по этой линии аргументации. Я не говорю про то, что дать реальное использование термина Внезапных медведей ''само по себе довольно важная задача в отрыве от его понимания искажённым русскоязычным сообществом. Нет смысла вводить пользователя в заблуждение, когда есть источники и возможность их проанализировать, чтобы вытащить годные и довольно дельные замечания, которые и кроются под термином изначально. "Внезапсноть" в твоём понимании неправильная с точки зрения источника. "Внезапность" введения факта медведей заключается во времени введения факта Мастером церемоний. По правилам PbtA это делается после сделаного хода. Поэтому каждый ход Мастера "внезапен", так как игровые факты выводятся post factum из одного и того же набора принципов для мастера. Опять же по правилам цикла обмена ходов между игроком и Мастером церемоний. Одновременно с этим автор термина говорит о растущей ''Иллюзии выбора ''игрока. В дальнейшем буду повторять этот абзац, чтобы было понятно о какой "внезапности" идёт речь. Следование из фикшена, разумеется, никак не решает "внезапность" такого подхода. Факты в любом случае вводятся post factum вне зависимости от чего они следуют. Иначе бы это исключало сюжетные повороты в игре. Статья не была переписана "под себя" очередное голословное обвинение. Повторю, Бреганов был источником введения смешного термина. Давались ссылки на источники с этого форума в известных ветках обсуждений. Поэтому статью дополняют реальными фактами другой стороны, чтобы избежать однобокого обозрения термина. Основное обсуждение в топике "О запуске машины под огнём" проходило с Брегановым. The Gaming Den упоминается даже в этом обсуждении разными пользователями'InfernalPenguin''' упоминает о the Gaming Den, пост. Да конкретно в этом обсуждении ссылки на источник пытаются избежать, потому что Медведи начались не с этого топика. Дальнейшие: "Не искажены. Наоборот расписаны.", "Опять неверно.", "...каким элементам системы "внезапные медведи" противоречат", "... позиция противоречит правилам игры", "не предоставил ни одного реального аргумента из правил, подтверждающего твою позицию" и другие я пропускаю. Так как не считаю достаточным для того, чтобы они были аргументами. Эти ярлыки не имеют обоснования и связи с тезисами, которые вы укрепляете. Поэтому и обсуждать тут нечего. Нет критериев проверки ваших слов: ни цитат, ни страниц, ни указаний на конкретные правила, ни на указания. Остальные оправдания и обвинения пропустил. Прошу прощения. Не собираюсь комментировать вздор. Книги были изучены ещё в спорах от 2013 года, позиции озвучены. В книгах не написаны артефакты работы самой системы, потому что авторы игры добились конкретного геймплея на практике. Критика ошибочных правок от Бреганова ч7 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 10:40, июня 5, 2018 (UTC)DarkStar "Первую часть пропустил по понятной причине" Бреганов снова игнорирует аргументы. Окей. "Нет указаний на конкретные принципы" Есть указания на контретные принципы (тут и "делай ходы, которые следуют из описания", и "будь фанатом персонажей", и "начинай и заканчивай описаниями"), причем эти указания повторяются несколько раз в обсуждении. Но ты их вновь и вновь игнорируешь, причем признаешься в том, что игнорируешь. "Создаётся впечатление, что автор просто не знает." Твои правки создает впечатление, что указанные выше книги не читал ты. А если читал, то материал не был воспринят. Т.к. сделанные тобой правки ему противоречат. "Иначе бы давно привёл бы конкретику и механику." Конкретика и механика была приведена тебе несколько раз: принципы мастера (озвучены выше), правила по которым мастер совершает свои ходы и т.д.. Ты все это проигнорировал и продолжаешь игнорировать. "Термин обсуждаемый в рамках статьи ввёл Бреганов с ссылкой на форум на форумах Имажинарии" Отнюдь. Бреганов лишь упомянул о нем, и термин в ходе обсуждения наполнился другим содержанием, которое и стало основной для данной статьи. "Более того, как говорилось ранее, Бреганов был членом сообществ Имажинарии и Мира ролевых игр на тот момент" Что говорит о том, что он вероятно сознательно искажает факты, т.к. в курсе текущего положения дел с данным термином в русскоговорящем сообществе. "Нет смысла вводить пользователя в заблуждение, когда есть источники и возможность их проанализировать, чтобы вытащить годные и довольно дельные замечания, которые и кроются под термином изначально." Верно. Поэтому и возникает вопрос, почему ты вводишь своими правками пользователей в заблуждение, подменяя один термин другим и давая ссылки, причем на обсуждение сомнительного качества. "Внезапсноть" в твоём понимании неправильная с точки зрения источника. '' Внезапность в твоем понимании неправильна с точки зрения обсуждения данного термина. Ты здесь и далее пытаешься обсуждать иной термин (подменяя исходный). И твой "источник" относится именно к нему. ''"По правилам PbtA это делается после сделаного хода" Данная фраза ошибочна, т.к. мастер "начинает и заканчивает описаниями", формируя геймфикшен как до, так и после хода. "Статья не была переписана "под себя" очередное голословное обвинение" Это не обвинение, а факт. Тебя задело содержание статьи Геометра Теней в ходе спора, предстоящего данному обсуждению. И вместо анализа своей позиции и проверки ее на согласованность с книгами по pbta, ты вероятно решил переиначить содержание данной статьи, так чтобы она поддерживала твою позицию. "Поэтому статью дополняют реальными фактами другой стороны, чтобы избежать однобокого обозрения термина." Здесь нету однобокого обозрения термина. Он был изложен в таком виде, в котором он существует в сообществе. Тобой же была сделана попытка переиначить содержание данного термина, сведя его к другому. "Основное обсуждение в топике "О запуске машины под огнём" проходило с Брегановым." Верно, но кроме него там участвовали и другие пользователи. "и другие я пропускаю" Очередное игнорирование моих аргументов - это удобно, я согласен. Зачем читать указанные разделы правил? Зачем проводить их анализ? Зачем искать серьезные источники, подтверждающие твою позицию? Если можно просто взять ссылку на обсуждение на форуме другого термина и пытаться свести обсуждение к ней. "Эти ярлыки не имеют обоснования и связи с тезисами" Это не ярлыки, а конкретные факты и аргументы. И они напрямую связаны с правилами обсуждаемой системы. "Книги были изучены ещё в спорах от 2013 года, позиции озвучены" Если книги по pbta были прочитаны тобой, то все это обсуждение не состоялось бы, по причине отсутствия "камня преткновения". В этих книгах написаны правила и советы, выполнение которых не дает возникнуть "внезапным медведям". "Нет критериев проверки ваших слов: ни цитат, ни страниц, ни указаний на конкретные правила, ни на указания." Очередная твоя попытка исказить факты. Тебе были даны указания и на конретные правила (принципы, ходы), и на конкретные книги (Dungeon World, Городские легенды, Dungeon World Guide), и даже указания на конкретные разделы в этих книгах. Ты просто все это проигнорировал. Что и говорит о том, что ты не хочешь вести обсуждение, а хочешь устраивать флейм, прикрываясь витиеватыми фразами. Комментарий к ч. 7 "Бреганов снова игнорирует аргументы". Игнорирую ярлыки, клейма и логическую ошибку порочного круга. Их невозможно разбирать или рассматривать как аргументы чисто физически даже если бы ну очень сильно невероятно хотелось бы. "Но ты их вновь и вновь игнорируешь, причем признаешься в том, что игнорируешь". В общем-то выще были даны ссылки на обсуждение и на рассказ, а также пояснения, почему данные принципы не мешают. Как было уже сказано, до сих пор не ясно каким образом происходит запрет на введение "внезапных медведей" согласно тексту принципов. Нигде в указанных принципах в тексте запрета на подобные введения нет. Для меня требует большего разъяснения, чем ссылки на принципы с подробным ответом на вопрос: "Как происходит процесс запрета "внезапных медведей" правилами и принципами игры?" "Ты все это проигнорировал и продолжаешь игнорировать". Очередные громкие обвинения в игнорировании видятся попытка снова задеть вместо предоставления текста и ссылки на конкретные правила. Пользователю DarkStarRPG стоит не полениться и не писать большее число обвинений, а потратить это время на полное всестороннее объяснение своего аргумента против "внезапных медведей" вместо довольно скучного и невнятного аргумента "идите книгу читайте". Потому что книга прочтена вдоль и поперёк, проблем для ввода внезапных медведей нет. "Бреганов лишь упомянул о нем, и термин в ходе обсуждения наполнился другим содержанием, которое и стало основной для данной статьи". Бреганов упомянул, привёл примеры и предложил на практике каждому участнику попробовать свои силы запретить ему правилами игры ввести внезапных медведей. Бреганов говорил, что может это сделать правдоподобно ещё в 2013-14 году. Позиция не изменилась. Ввести внезапных медведей можно согласно правилам игры. Поэтому следует привести оригинал ссылок и источник термина, так как ровно те аргументы, что были написаны в статье разбиваются пользователями форума-источника термина the Gaming Den. Пример, лёгкого и непринуждённого "разбития" этого аргумента начинается тут. А вот тут фактически полностью рассказывается механика квантового восприятия и квантовой атаки медведя, а также почему она всегда возможна, и почему она может следовать из фикшена. И почему сделать внезапную атаку из фикшена легко. "Здесь нету однобокого обозрения термина". Очевидно есть, так как не рассматривались и не проводился анализ форума-источника термина. "Очередное игнорирование моих аргументов - это удобно, я согласен". Игнорируются конкретные безосновательные обвинения, попытка разжечь ненависть, которая с лёгкостью проваливается, да и порочный круг, который попросту невозможно оспорить по причинам описанным выше. Уподобляться и пытаться обвинять вас в чём-то не собираюсь. Оставлю эту честь за вами. Всяко вам как-то надо эмоционально разгружать свою чрезмерную эмоциональность через интернет, как мне кажется. Бесконечные обвинения, повторю, не приводят нас ближе к истине. Вы лишь только показываете своё бессилие. Сэкономьте время и добавьте ссылку, цитату и статью. Поясните их своими представлениями о том, почему указанные правила мешают. Так я смогу опираясь на ваше понимание пояснить, почему я считаю, что это не работает. Не надо отправлять нас в бесконечный бессмысленный цикл обвинений и претензий. Советую конструктивно подойти к вопросу. Вы указали на книги и правила, но связи с ними и вашими аргументами не ясны. Пожалуйста, проясните этот момент. Либо попросту напишите, что не можете. Так будет проще для всех. Очень устаю читать кучу "мусора" с обвинениями, негативом в мою сторону, с кучей ярлыков, которые выдают за аргументы. Дядя Радагаст, а может... ...заблокировать одного или обоих участников холивара? А то мы тут, очевидно, имеем дело с личной вендеттой, начавшейся не здесь и выплеснувшейся на страницы ру.рпг.викии, и тянуться этот спор может бесконечно, а степень адекватности спорщиков все желающие уже могли оценить. Vantala (обсуждение) 14:56, июня 5, 2018 (UTC) Критика ошибочных правок от Бреганова ч8 "Игнорирую ярлыки, клейма и логическую ошибку порочного круга." Окей. Ты можешь называть аргументы как угодно, но от этого они не аргументами не становятся. И ты их продолжаешь игнорировать раз за разом. Из чего и следует ситуация при которой приходится повторять, чтобы ты наконец-то обратил на них внимание и попробовал разобраться в вопросе. Хотя мне кажется, что желания разбираться в сути вопроса у тебя нет. "также пояснения, почему данные принципы не мешают" Правила же системы, которые ты можешь найти в указанных тебе разделах, как раз объясняют почему принципы мешают подобным действиям. Вот эти принципы: "Делайте ходы, следующие из повествования; Будьте фанатом персонажей игроков; Начинайте с повествования и заканчивайте им; Задавайте вопросы и руководствуйтесь ответами". "до сих пор не ясно каким образом происходит запрет на введение "внезапных медведей" согласно тексту принципов" В том-то и дело, что ясно. Это было проговорено несколько раз даже в рамках этого обсуждения. "Нигде в указанных принципах в тексте запрета на подобные введения нет." Это не так. Например принцип "Делайте ходы, следующие из повествования" говорит нам: делая ход, вы выбираете один из элементов повествования и оборачиваете его против персонажей. Источником хода всегда должно служить повествование. ". Что само по себе исключает возникновение "внезапного медведя" из ниоткуда, сначала нужно ввести в геймфикшен предпосылки его появления. "Как происходит процесс запрета "внезапных медведей" правилами и принципами игры?" Выше описано как. Еще добавлю, что один из принципов прямо противодействует игре против персонажей, которая в твоей позиции читается. "Очередные громкие обвинения в игнорировании видятся попытка снова задеть..." Никаких попыток тебя задеть. Я выкладываю факты и делаю оценку твоих высказываний. Если ты игорируешь мои аргументы или подменяешь термины - я об этом говорю. "о вместо предоставления текста и ссылки на конкретные правила" Тебе были предоставлены много раз ссылки на конретные правила. Давай ты все-таки вместо игнорирования их посмотришь и осмыслишь? "Потому что книга прочтена вдоль и поперёк, проблем для ввода внезапных медведей нет." К сожалению, вынужден признать, что по твоим словам и самому факту этого обсуждения - это не заметно. В книге написаны правила, которые не допускают "внезапных медведей", но ты их почему-то не читал. "предложил на практике каждому участнику попробовать свои силы запретить ему правилами игры ввести внезапных медведей" Т.е. Бреганов хотел ввести pbta игру с нарушением правил? Потому что, ввести "внезапных медведей" по правилам игры нельзя. "те аргументы, что были написаны в статье разбиваются пользователями форума-источника термина the Gaming Den. Пример, лёгкого и непринуждённого "разбития" этого аргумента начинается тут. А вот тут фактически полностью рассказывается механика квантового восприятия и квантовой атаки медведя"''' Окей. Давай я отброшу на секунду, то что там идет обсуждение другого термина и закрою глаза на характер той беседы. 1я ссылка не разбивает этот аргумент никак. Если рассмотреть пример с нападением медведей в лагере варлорда, то это никакие не "внезапные медведи", если мастер предварительно ввел информацию о том, что у варлорда есть сторжевые медведи. По 2й ссылке Chamomile хорошо поясняет почему это не работает в pbta. А Трольман демонстрирует не знание правил, в особенности того, как синхронизируются ожидания на первой сесси и как влияют на игру фронтЫ, на что ему и указал silva 'в своем ответе. ''"Очевидно есть" Очевидно нет, т.к. указанный форум не является источником термина, который обсуждаеся в данной статье. "Игнорируются конкретные безосновательные обвинения, попытка разжечь ненависть" Только я не бросаю обвинения и не пытаюсь разжечь ненависть. Я констатирую факты, даю оценку твоих действий и веду с тобой это обсуждение. "Советую конструктивно подойти к вопросу." Я и подошел к вопросу конструктивно. Изложил аргументы и подкрепил их серьезными источниками в виде книг правил. Твоя же позиция подкреплена лишь обсуждением (сомнительной ценности) иного термина. "Вы указали на книги и правила, но связи с ними и вашими аргументами не ясны" Это не так. Аргументы напрямую связаны с правилами игры, т.к. фактически они и являются их частью - принципами мастера и правилами по его ходам. И тебе были указаны конкретные книги, с конкретными разделами, где все это описано. "Очень устаю читать кучу "мусора"" Возможно стоит попробовать не игнорировать аргументы, а прочитать и обдумать их? Это сократило бы это обсуждение во много раз и вероятно избавило бы от необходимости вообще вносить последнии правки. Комментарий к ч. 8 Отлично. Теперь хотя бы можно говорить. Спасибо! * Делайте ходы, следующие из повествования * Будьте фанатом персонажей игроков * Начинайте с повествования и заканчивайте им * Задавайте вопросы и руководствуйтесь ответами Я могу предоставить примеры по первому принципу, как я лично могу наводнить игру правдоподобными медведями в огромном количестве. Все они будут исходить из повествования. По всем законам. Выглядеть такой ввод медведей будет со стороны, как сериальный ход с усилением напряжения на сцене. Ровно так, как предписывают нам твёрдые ходы. Простите, не вижу никакой связи между "внезапным медведем" и принципом Будьте фанатом персонажей игроков. Что было нарушено? Можно ли разъяснить ваше понимание текста из книги? Принцип про начало и окончание повествования говорит больше о расположении самого хода в игровом цикле. Но допустим, тут дублируется функция первого принципа. Опять же не вижу в тексте конкретных указаний, почему я не могу вводить новые сущности как мастер, и почему мне это будет мешать. Более того, я представляю, как правдоподобно ввести практически в любую игру тематического медведя. Последний принцип может представить гипотетическую возможную сложность, когда игрок будет отвечать на свои вопросы. Но опять же я могу показать, что можно даже при такой возможной сложности ввести медведей. Сам принцип при этом мешать не будет, более того, никак не регулирует. Задачей игрока будет продавливать свою цель — помешать введению той или иной сущности мастера в игру. В нашем — медведей. '''Make a move that follows When you make a move what you’re actually doing is taking an element of the fiction and bringing it to bear against the characters. Your move should always follow from the fiction. They help you focus on one aspect of the current situation and do something interesting with it. What’s going on? What move makes sense here? Прошу обратить внимание на оригинальный текст. Тут не говорится ни о каких предпосылках. Речь о ходах Мастера церемоний, который должен их связывать с тем, что происходит в общем воображаемом пространстве. Дело только в том, что медведей можно подвязать фактически на любой ход. И его появление можно подвязать фактически к любой существующей игре предпосылке. Повторюсь про пример с генералами с форума-источника термина про внезапных медведей. У генералов могут быть тренированные медведи. В этом нет ничего запрещённого. Более того это правдоподобно как для фентэзи мира, так и для постапокалипсиса. Неаккуратный взгляд на такого генерала в мирной обстановке могло привести к атаке медведем. Опять же такой ход Мастера церемоний полностью от и до следует из предыдущего повествования. Остальной вздор пропустил, так как пустое. "По 2й ссылке Chamomile хорошо поясняет почему это не работает в pbta". А потом в одном из своих постов полностью соглашается, что всё же так это работает в PbtA''Chamomile'' отвечает Franktrollman, где признаёт, что AW — MTP, пост: Well, yes. The Apocalypse World rules are in fact MTP. That was like my first post on the subject, that Apocalypse World is both heavily reliant on MTP and an open sandboxy kind of game. В этом же посту Chamomile отказывает в поддержке silva, так как считает его фанатиком системы. А далее в ответе Фрэнку уже silva как бы тоже это признаётОтвет silva для Franktrollman, пост: Frank, no one is telling AW isn’t MTP. It is (even I admitted that). Этими двумя предложениями пользователи признают, что поменяли свою точку зрения за ход дискуссии. Остальные пустые обвинения и попытки поставить меня в защиту опустил за абсурдностью. Критика ошибочных правок, сделанных Брегановым ч9 "Я могу предоставить примеры по первому принципу, как я лично могу наводнить игру правдоподобными медведями в огромном количестве. Все они будут исходить из повествования. ." И в силу выполнения этого принципа такие медведи не будут "внезапными". Что и требовалось доказать. Простите, не вижу никакой связи между "внезапным медведем" и принципом Будьте фанатом персонажей игроков. Что было нарушено? Введение внезапных угроз из ниоткуда ("медведей") чисто по велению левой пятки мастера - это явная игра против персонажей, что нарушает данный принцип. "Принцип про начало и окончание повествования говорит больше о расположении самого хода в игровом цикле. Но допустим, тут дублируется функция первого принципа. Опять же не вижу в тексте конкретных указаний, почему я не могу вводить новые сущности как мастер, и почему мне это будет мешать." '' Однако, органичения здесь есть. "Внезапный медведь" появляется из ниоткуда (без привязки к геймфикшену), данный же принцип требует введения геймфикшена, на основе которого позже делаются ходы. ''"Последний принцип может представить гипотетическую возможную сложность, когда игрок будет отвечать на свои вопросы. Но опять же я могу показать, что можно даже при такой возможной сложности ввести медведей." С удовольствием посмотрю на детальный пример. В свою очередь скажу, что вопросы и ответы, которые фактически формируют геймфикшен игры синхронизируют ожидания игроков и мастера и убирают саму возможность введения "внезапных медведей". "Make a move that follows ...' '-' Тут не говорится ни о каких предпосылках"'' Мы точно читаем один и тот же текст? Потому что там написано: "Your move should always follow from the fiction" - а это именно предпосылки. '''Напомню еще раз, что далее мы отходим от темы и обсуждаем мысли, изложенные на форуме, где обсуждали иной термин. "И его появление можно подвязать фактически к любой существующей игре предпосылке. Повторюсь про пример с генералами с форума-источника термина про внезапных медведей. У генералов могут быть тренированные медведи. В этом нет ничего запрещённого. Более того это правдоподобно как для фентэзи мира, так и для постапокалипсиса." Конечно у генералов могут быть меведи. И если этот факт был введен в геймфикшен, то логично, что потерпев неудачу на попытке прокрастья в лагерь этих генералов, герои могут вполне с этими медведями столкнуться. Но эти медведи не имеют ничего общего с "внезапными медведями", т.к. их появление в игре полностью следует из геймфикшена. "Неаккуратный взгляд на такого генерала в мирной обстановке могло привести к атаке медведем. Опять же такой ход Мастера церемоний полностью от и до следует из предыдущего повествования." Очень сильно зависит от контекста. Если этот неаккуратный взгляд являлся следствием провала на например переговорах, то да мог. Но даже в этом случае будет что-то в духе "Видно, что геренал был сильно оскорблен. Он рявкнул команду и медведь, сидящий у его трона, встал, оскалился и ринулся к вам. Что вы делаете?" "Остальной вздор пропустил, так как пустое." Очередное игнорирование аргументов Брегановым. Замечательная позиция! "А потом в одном из своих постов полностью соглашается, что всё же так это работает в PbtA: Well, yes. The Apocalypse World rules are in fact MTP. That was like my first post on the subject, that Apocalypse World is both heavily reliant on MTP and an open sandboxy kind of game." '' Нет, насчет "медведей" он не соглашается. Он соглашается с тем, что по его мнению Постап - это МТП, но это уже тема для отдельного обсуждения в статье про МТП, как весьма "спорного" термина, который как раз и возник при участии Трольмана, если не ошибаюсь. ''"Этими двумя предложениями пользователи признают, что поменяли свою точку зрения за ход дискуссии." Нет. Этим они всего лишь признают, что считают Постап волшебным чаепитием. К вопросу об "медведях" это не относится. Является ли в реальности Постап волшебным чаепитием? И какие вообще границы у этого весьма "мутного" термина? Все это вероятно стоит обсудить в статье о нем. Новые комментарии (некоторые темы ведём по новому кругу) "И в силу выполнения этого принципа такие медведи не будут "внезапными". Что и требовалось доказать." Непонятно только каким образом и почему. Ясной и понятной связки нет. Не ясен момент времени, когда правилами игры будет запрещено вводить медведей в огромном количестве. "... это явная игра против персонажей, что нарушает данный принцип." Да в общем-то любое выполнение принципа — игра против игроков. Поэтому никакой разницы. Нужно делать твёрдый ход против игрока. И "скин" этому ходу можно подобрать в качестве медведя. Более того медведи появляются на любой предпосылке. Потому что практически из любого геймфикшена провести параллель к медведям. Не составляет особенно большого труда придумать для этого обоснуй. В обратоном случае в AW невозможно проводить сюжетных поворотов и неожиданных, но правдоподобных сюжетных ходов. Не думаю, что такие варианты не предусматривались. Пример разбития последнего принципа приводится на форуме. Два пользователя тренируются в игре "обоснуя", где один предлагает гипотетически невозможную ситуацию для медведей, но ему не устают придумывать в ответ. Не думаю, что следует повторять такой же опыт. Если готовы, то можете задать ситуацию, а я могу предоставить вам достаточный и правдоподобный обоснуй, который будет исходить от изначальных установок в фикшене. Да, мы читаем один и тот же текст. И я повторяю, что "медведи" могут следовать из фикшена. Более того, любой другой зверь или монстр в каком-либо месте. И форум является источником термина, который исказили в русскоязычном сообществе. Я не раз и не два говорил, что следует дать оригинал понимания медведей с оригинального форума. Правда и истина хороша. Наши пользователи, к сожалению, не разобрались и поспешили списать термин на заблуждение. В то время как феномен значительно более глубокий, и его следует внимательно разобрать. В том числе я упирал бы на Иллюзию выбора. Помимо генералов многое другое также может обладать медведями. И это можно вводить в том числе на ходы, которые задают вопросы Мастеру церемоний. И я описывал это в том числе выше. И более того, Мастер церемоний с достаточным уровнем фантазии может давать вполне правдоподобные и хорошо завязанные "обоснуи" для таких медведей без нарушений принципов выше. Это не сложно. Но мы делаем очередной круг. Но мне нравится, что в своём тексте, вы уже допускаете тот факт, что медведи-таки вводятся. :3 Пользователи silva и Chamomile согласились с Magic Tea Party термином, "медведи" были частью доказательства MTP в первую очередь. И именно с этим они согласились, когда аргумент "медведей" был ими принят. Не поленитесь проследите ход дискуссии на форуме-источнике термина. А сам термин Magic Tea Party довольно чисто определён. Всякий раз, когда Мастер игры принимает решение об исходах заявки игрока из своего опыта, а не правил настольной ролевой игры — это называют Magic Tea Party. К примеру, когда правила пишут, что на значениях равно или больше игрок попадает, то это не MTP, если Мастер игры принимает исход работы системы правил. А вот если он обращается к своему собственному опыту, чтобы понять какой исход дать игроку, — это MTP. "Внезапные медведи" — часть MTP. 85.141.79.202 16:44, июня 8, 2018 (UTC) Критика ошибочных правок от Бреганова ч10 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 07:52, июня 12, 2018 (UTC)DarkStar "Непонятно только каким образом и почему. Ясной и понятной связки нет. Не ясен момент времени, когда правилами игры будет запрещено вводить медведей в огромном количестве." Понятно какие образом и почему. Точно так же как и явная связка здесь есть. Если правила не дают ввести внезапных медведей (в силу невозможности их "внезапности", т.к. это нарушает принцип делать ходы, которые основываются на геймфикшене), значит их и не будет в игре. "Да в общем-то любое выполнение принципа — игра против игроков." В корне неверно. Все принципы действуют с учетом друг друга. А значит даже делая жесткие ходы, мастер должен поступать как фанат персонажей. Что автоматически исключает возможность появления проблемы "медведей" на игре. Если они появляются - значит мастер играет против персонажей. "И "скин" этому ходу можно подобрать в качестве медведя." Очередное непонимание принципов работы PbtA. Окей, повторю еще раз. Геймфикшен - это не "скин" хода. В отличии от многих других НРИ в PbtA он играет важную роль, а не является просто описанием. См. Dungeon World Guide стр 14, где это подробно объяснено. "Потому что практически из любого геймфикшена провести параллель к медведям" Нет, конечно. Т.к. сама необходимость ввести геймфикшен до хода уничтожает любую "внезапность" медведей. "Два пользователя тренируются в игре "обоснуя", где один предлагает гипотетически невозможную ситуацию для медведей, но ему не устают придумывать в ответ" Окей. Пусть тренируются в таком странном занятии. Только это не имеет никакой связи с системой и реальной игрой. Т.к. в ней принципы работают с самого начала, есть первая вводная сессия, на которой обсуждаются и закрепляются основные положения, в ходе самой игры с помощью вопросов-ответов геймфикшен накапливается. "Если готовы, то можете задать ситуацию, а я могу предоставить вам достаточный и правдоподобный обоснуй, который будет исходить от изначальных установок в фикшене." Пытаясь это сделать ты автоматически нарушишь принципы. Выше мы уже много раз раскрыли тему, почему "внезапные медведи" невозможны в PbtA в принципе. Но если тебя все это не убеждает - окей, попробуй. Сформулируй игру, сделай вводную сессию, смоделируй серию вопросов-ответов, напиши фронты и после введи ситуацию в которой по твоему мнению возможны "внезапные медведи". С удовольствием обсужу ее. "И я повторяю, что "медведи" могут следовать из фикшена. Более того, любой другой зверь или монстр в каком-либо месте." Учитывая то, что ты здесь говоришь не о каких-то медведей, а о "внезапных медведях", описанных в данной статье на вики, то нет, "внезапные медведи" не могут следовать из фикшена, т.к. это исключает их "внезапность". "И форум является источником термина, который исказили в русскоязычном сообществе" Нет не является. Эти два термина развивались параллельно в разных сообществах. "Я не раз и не два говорил, что следует дать оригинал понимания медведей с оригинального форума" Нет, не следует. Там не описывается термин из данной статьи. Т.е. ты пытаешься его подменить другим. "Наши пользователи, к сожалению, не разобрались и поспешили списать термин на заблуждение." К счастью наши пользователи, которые заполняли данную вики, это люди, которые участвовали в обсуждениях на отечественных форумах "проблемы внезапных медведей". И они вполне понимают в чем суть этого заблуждения. "И более того, Мастер церемоний с достаточным уровнем фантазии может давать вполне правдоподобные и хорошо завязанные "обоснуи" для таких медведей без нарушений принципов выше" Нет, не может. И мы уже разобрали почему выше. Причем несколько раз. "Пользователи silva и Chamomile согласились с '''Magic Tea Party' термином, "медведи" были частью доказательства MTP в первую очередь"'' Это дело их дело, с чем они согласились. Здесь мы разбираем проблему "медведей", а не МТП. Аргументы, которые ты пытался привязать из того обсуждения к теме данной статьи, разваливаются из того же обсуждения. Это я показал тебе в ч9 критики. Если хочешь осбудить термин МТП - идем в соответствующую статью в вики, а не офтопим в этой. "Не поленитесь проследите ход дискуссии на форуме-источнике термина." Не только проследил, но и привел тебе он кретные ответы из того осбуждения в качестве опровержения. "А сам термин '''Magic Tea Party' довольно чисто определён"'' Нет, не верно. Он сформулирован весьма мутно и работает в парадигме старых систем, не учитывает реалии современных. В конексте принципов вместо тривиального правила "если А, то Б", система предлагает правила вида "если А, то выбери вариант из множества Б, который удолетворяет условию С". "Но мне нравится, что в своём тексте, вы уже допускаете тот факт, что медведи-таки вводятся" Обычные медведи - конечно вводятся, как и любые другие звери. Только к описанной проблеме "внезапных 'медведей" это не имеет никакого отношения. Но хорошая попытка перепрыгнуть на другую тему в очередной раз Очередной круг "Явной связки''" как написано в первой части ответа между принципом и запретом нет. Более ваш пост не отвечает, не подчёркивает, не показывает эту связку, не указывает явным образом на связь текста правил и запрета на введение медведей. Нет ответа на вопрос, как принцип Begin and end with the fiction или/и Make a move that follows мешает или запрещает указанное введение Мастером церемоний чего-либо вообще. Игра более того постулирует введение мастером игры фактов во время игры, а не до или после. Мастер церемоний вообще не сможет вводить угрозы или опасности, если следовать вашему пониманию правил. Нельзя вводить волков, собак, зомби, монстров и прочую нечисть в попросту опасных землях. Хотя, разумеется, это не так. И можно вводить таких монстров против партии. Принципы же самостоятельно, разумеется, не действуют. Они не обладают своей собственной волей, разумом, возможность предпринимать действия без участия Мастера церемоний. Именно Мастер церемоний интерпретирует принципы через свой собственный опыт того, как он представляет работу тех или иных принципов. А значит есть несколько разных ответов на одну и ту же даже ситуацию. Более того, некоторые принципы могут не работать в какие-то конкретные ситуации. К примеру, про рисование карт, когда вы не рисуете карту. Поэтому нет, все принципы не действуют одновременно друг с другом. Для некоторых не наступает время действия, для других опыт мастера игры говорит, что не стоит ему работать сейчас. Неправильное понимание моей аргументации заставляет вас думать, что геймфикшен обладает какой-то цельностью. Боюсь, что геймфикшен работает на уровне опыта Мастера церемоний. Это одна из самых гибких и простейших для изменения составляющих в геймдизайне для работы с игровыми механиками. Так при работе с игровыми механиками ГД на практике чаще меняют лор, сеттинг и нарратив в угоду ухода от людонарративного диссонанса. Потому что такая смена "дешевле" по ресурсам, времени и общим затратам на разработку. Иными словами геймфикшен довольно легко подгонять под игромеханики. Более того указанная страница рассказывает и указывает, что Игроки, а не Мастер церемоний должны делать что-либо из уже существующих фактов. Более того, обратите внимание на стр. 18, где Мастер церемоний усиливает сложность боя против Кобольда. Буквально за несколько моментов, он вдруг поставил большую угрозу из ниоткуда. Далее на стр. 55 указывается прямым текстом, что снижение брони нужно объяснить: If you're going to reduce someone's armor, tell me how you do it. То есть каждый ход должен иметь объяснение, пишет нам автор книги, а значит и "медведи" при желании объясняются. Что опять же следует из книги. Более того, можно рассматривать примеры дальше. Вводить "медведей" предлагают и другие ходы. См. пример на 57 странице: Truth be told, the whole "it's head pivots around" thing is something that I just came up with on the spot because it sounded cool. All’s fair, though, because when I created the creature I gave it a move: “Reveal a hidden function.” I’m using the creature move and at the same time just making stuff up! And because of this little detail, it became fictionally possible for the clockwork to fight two flanking opponents with equal ease. Раскройте спрятанную функцию — принцип, который напрямую нам говорит создавать и порождать таких вот "медведей" и скрытые угрозы буквально на поле боя из ниоткуда. И нам надо обязательно придерживаться всех этих принципов. То есть ваш аргумент, что нужно вводить что-то до хода, тоже не легален согласно рассматриваемым правилам. Давайте рассмотрим текст правил на стр. 222: When adding a monster to a front, placing them in a dungeon, or '''making them up on the fly your first responsibility is to the fiction (portray a fantastic world) and to give the characters a real threat (make the characters heroes), not to make a balanced fight. Dungeon World isn’t about balancing encounter levels or counting experience points; it’s about adventure and death-defying feats! Я выделил важные моменты. Монстров согласно правилам можно вводить "на лету", их можно не балансировать и делать сильными, игра про смертельно-опасные поступки героев. А значит "медведи" опять же не нарушают правила игры. Собственно на форуме-источнике термина такое положение дел тоже обсуждалось в рамках рассмотрения термина Magic Tea Party для Dungeon World. То есть "внезапные медведи" в русском сегменте родились от упоминания Брегановым о форуме-источнике, где обсуждалась эта теория. На форуме-источнике пользователи рассматривали строение правил. И одним из аргументов к тезису о Magic Tea Party авторы сделали "внезапных медведей". Отрицать, конечно, можно это, но на мой вкус довольно глупо отрицать важность оригинала вне зависимости от развития термина в России. Так как на статье указывают все мнения и все идеи. Странным и непонятным мне будет решение отказать от того, чтобы рассмотреть и разобрать источник термина. А я приводил ссылки, что "медведи" родились от форума the Gaming Den. Поэтому довольно чистый, читаемы и откровенно хорошо сформулированный термин-тезис Magic Tea Party доказывается "внезапными медведями", которые вводятся по правилам выше. Все цитаты даны. Все указания на работу правил указаны. Все связки и прямой текст правил указывает на "внезапных медведей" как в понимании российской аудитории, так и в понимании пользователей форума-источника термина "внезапных медведей". Критика ошибочных правок от Бреганова ч11 DarkStarRPG (обсуждение) 09:58, июня 19, 2018 (UTC)DarkStarRPG Окей, т.к. игнорирование аргументов Брегановым продолжается попробуем еще раз. "Явной связки" как написано в первой части ответа между принципом и запретом нет. '' Но она есть. Введение так называемых "внезапных медведей" - это явная игра против персонажа, что прямо нарушает принцип быть их фанатом. ''"Более ваш пост не отвечает, не подчёркивает, не показывает эту связку, не указывает явным образом на связь текста правил и запрета на введение медведей." Проблема в том, что он все это делает. И судя по твоим действиям ты это прекрасно понимаешь. И именно поэтому продолжаешь упорно игнорировать все факты. "Нет ответа на вопрос, как принцип Begin and end with the fiction или/и Make a move that follows ''мешает запрещает указанное введение Мастером церемоний чего-либо вообще" И этот ответ тоже есть. Более того мы его несколько раз проговорили в рамках этого обсуждения. Мастер может спокойно вводить факты в игру, если это не противоречит принципам. Из списка принципов и правил по которым мастер ведет игру в pbta системах видно, что "внезапные медведи" просто невозможны, т.к. их и "внезапность", и "появление исключительно из желания мастера", и "и игра против игроков" нарушают правила игры. ''"Игра более того постулирует введение мастером игры фактов во время игры, а не до или после." Начинай и заканчивай повествованием. Мастер описывает сцену, игроки описывают действия своих героев, это приводит к ходам, мастер описывает последствия и начинается новый цикл. + все это время идет осбуждение в рамках "задавай вопросы и используй ответы", которое передает часть нарративных прав игрокам. И Мастер делает свои ходы основываясь на всей этой массе информации + своих фронтах, с учетом их прогресса. "Мастер церемоний вообще не сможет вводить угрозы или опасности, если следовать вашему пониманию правил" Нет, неверно. Он не только может, но и должен их вводить. Это связано как с правилом, что он должен делать жесткие ходы, как минимум когда герои бросают 6-, так и с принципом "Мыслите опасно". "Нельзя вводить волков, собак, зомби, монстров и прочую нечисть в попросту опасных землях" Снова неверно. Можно вводить и зверей и прочих монстров. Но нельзя вводить угрозы из ниоткуда, которые ни из чего не следуют и возникли только из желания мастера "выиграть в ролевую игру" у игроков. К таким угрозам, разумеется, относятся и "внезапные медведи". "Принципы же самостоятельно, разумеется, не действуют" Правила ролевых игр вообще не действуют без ведущего и игроков. "Именно Мастер церемоний интерпретирует принципы через свой собственный опыт того, как он представляет работу тех или иных принципов. А значит есть несколько разных ответов на одну и ту же даже ситуацию. Более того, некоторые принципы могут не работать в какие-то конкретные ситуации. К примеру, про рисование карт, когда вы не рисуете карту. Поэтому нет, все принципы не действуют одновременно друг с другом. Для некоторых не наступает время действия, для других опыт мастера игры говорит, что не стоит ему работать сейчас." А вот здесь все верно. Только принципы инерпретирует не только через свой ролевой опыт, но и через опыт игроков, синхронизируя ожидания как в ходе первой сессии, так и в ходе дальнейших обсуждений в рамках "задавай вопросы и используй ответы". И да, не все принципы применимы к каждой игровой ситуации. Но то, что принципы "Делайте ходы, следующие из повествования" и "Будьте фанатом персонажей игроков" применимы к ситуации теоретического возникновения "внезапных медведей" - бесспорно. "Неправильное понимание моей аргументации заставляет вас думать, что геймфикшен обладает какой-то цельностью" К сожалению или к счастью я отлично понимаю твою аргументацию, т.к. она не меняется уже много лет. "Боюсь, что геймфикшен работает на уровне опыта Мастера церемоний" И вот здесь очевидный прокол - он работает на уровне опыта всей игровой группы, т.к. он ей и создается, а не только мастером. "Иными словами геймфикшен довольно легко подгонять под игромеханики." Боюсь, что ты путаешь геймфикшен с обычными описаниями. Но они кардинально отличаются. Обычные описания никак не влияют на игропроцесс: как бы герой не описал атаку например в D&D 4.0 от его описания ничего не поменяется. Это и позволяет делать так называемый "рефлаф" - менять описания, оставляя игромеханику. Но геймфикшен именно, что влияет на игропроцесс, и поэтому его редко можно подогнать под игромеханики. См. 14ю страницу Dungeon World Guide. "Более того указанная страница рассказывает и указывает, что Игроки, а не Мастер церемоний должны делать что-либо из уже существующих фактов." Если посмотреть на примеры далее, то видно, что это относиться как к игрокам, так и к мастеру. См. например стр. 18:' the important thing is to keep your fiction at the forefront of the battle (through description), and let the moves all flow from there' "Более того, обратите внимание на стр. 18, где Мастер церемоний усиливает сложность боя против Кобольда. Буквально за несколько моментов, он вдруг поставил большую угрозу из ниоткуда." Нет, неверно. Угроза стала большей не из ниоткуда, а из свойств противника''' "an enemy with cunning and ability, not just some mook". "То есть каждый ход должен иметь объяснение, пишет нам автор книги, а значит и "медведи" при желании объясняются" Каждый ход должен иметь объяснение, но "внезапные медведи" как раз таки не объясняются, т.к. возникают "внезапно из ниоткуда" чисто по желанию мастера, и не опираются ни на какой геймфикшен. Это кстати еще одно подтверждение тому, что на игре по правилам pbta они невозможны. "Вводить "медведей" предлагают и другие ходы. См. пример на 57 странице" Пример как раз показывает как можно вводить нормальные угрозы, опираясь на геймфикшен и ходы, включая ходы монстров. Любое из этого противоречит самой сути "внезапных медведей". "Раскройте спрятанную функцию — принцип, который напрямую нам говорит создавать и порождать таких вот "медведей" и скрытые угрозы буквально на поле боя из ниоткуда" Нет, этот принцип говорит нам порождать не "медведей", а угрозы, которые следуют не из ниоткуда, а из геймфикшена, причем описраются на ходы мастера. "То есть ваш аргумент, что нужно вводить что-то до хода, тоже не легален согласно рассматриваемым правилам" Легален и выше мы разобрали почему. "Монстров согласно правилам можно вводить "на лету", их можно не балансировать и делать сильными, игра про смертельно-опасные поступки героев. А значит "медведи" опять же не нарушают правила игры." Монстров конечно можно вводить по ходу игры, опираясь на геймфикшен, но разумеется для этого должны быть их статы и описание (как вариант их можно быстро создать с помощью таблицы из буклета мастера). И это очередной арумент, почему "медведи" нарушают эти правила - у них всего этого нет: нет статов, нет ходов и нет геймфикшена из которого они следуют. "Собственно на форуме-источнике термина" Мы уже разобрали несколько раз почему тот форум не является источником термина, который мы обсуждаем в данной статье. Там обсуждается иной термин. "То есть "внезапные медведи" в русском сегменте родились от упоминания Брегановым о форуме-источнике, где обсуждалась эта теория." У данного термина было достаточно долгое "рождение" и твое упоминаени лишь запустило этот процесс. Итоговый же смысл термина, который сформулировался в ходе многих обсуждений на отечественных ролевых форумах, стал отличным. "Отрицать, конечно, можно это, но на мой вкус довольно глупо отрицать важность оригинала вне зависимости от развития термина в России." Учитывая, что на том формуме обсуждался иной термин, то притягивание его к данному обсуждению - это ни что иное, как подмена понятий. "Странным и непонятным мне будет решение отказать от того, чтобы рассмотреть и разобрать источник термина" Его однозначно можно рассмотреть и обсудить. В соответствующей статье. Можешь создать ее на вики и добавить туда все ссылки. "Поэтому довольно чистый и откровенно хорошо сформулированный термин-тезис Magic Tea Party" Он не является ни чистым, ни хорошо сформулированным. Но это явно тема для отдельного обсуждения в соответствующем разделе. "Все связки и прямой текст правил указывает на "внезапных медведей" как в понимании российской аудитории, ..." Они указывали на этот термин до твоих ошибочных правок. Сейчас смысл статьи искажен из-за подмены тобой термина на иной, разумеется, с указанием ссылок на этот иной термин для придания твоей позиции большего веса. Не смотря на то, что эта позиция игнорирует как значение термина в отечественном ролевом сообществе, так и правила системы. Ещё один круг Окей, т.к. игнорирование аргументов Брегановым продолжается попробуем еще раз. Не думаю, что постоянные беспочвенные обвинения такого вот толка хоть как-то прибавляют веса вашей слабой аргументации. Я лишь игнорирую такие вот нападки, которые стали постоянными спутниками ваших бесконечно повторяющихся завёрнутых в циркулярную логику ошибок. Работают потому что работают. Когда следствие и есть причина. Но такое замыкание не работает. Но она есть. Введение так называемых "внезапных медведей" это явная игра против персонажа, что прямо нарушает принцип быть их фанатом. Как написано в правилах книги — сложность и "внезапные медведи" часть игры. Потому что мы создаём монстров on the fly. Это правило, ему нужно подчиняться. Не знаю, зачем вы игнорируете текст правил. Возможно, это для вас не очень удобная позиция. Но я это понимаю. Привожу цитату со стр. 222: '''When adding a monster to a front, placing them in a dungeon, or making them up on the fly your first responsibility is to the fiction (portray a fantastic world) and to give the characters a real threat (make the characters heroes), not to make a balanced fight. Прошу не проигнорируйте три существенных момента: # Добавляю монстра к фронту; # Создаём на ходу; # Делаем угрозой для игроков. Надо отметить, что авторы пишут, угроза не должна быть сбалансированной. Нужна сильная и мощная угроза, которая будет делать игроков героями. Сложный противник делает героями, а не слабый. Поэтому ваш аргумент про принцип бытия фанатом своего героя происходит от невнимательного чтения книги. Все указанные признаки прямо указывают со слов авторов на работу "внезапных медведей": внезапные, вписанные во фронт и угроза для игроков. При этом всё соблюдается, даже если упомянутые медведи будут несбалансированной угрозой для игроков. Всё согласно правилам. в pbta системах видно, что "внезапные медведи" просто невозможны Выше авторы системы вам пишут о том, как это возможно. Вы явно интерпретируете принципы отлично от авторов игры. Потому что существенные условия использования монстров в Dungeon World явно указывают на ровно обратное положение. Иными словами мастер может и обладает возможностью вводить новых монстров, которые должны быть "внезапными медведями" согласно правилам. Проблема в том, что он все это делает. И судя по твоим действиям ты это прекрасно понимаешь. И именно поэтому продолжаешь упорно игнорировать все факты. Эти три предложения пустые. Они полностью лишены какого-либо смысла, если вы ими преследовали цель что-то кому-то показать. Первое — порочный круг, на который я давно указываю. Или вывод среди причин. Можно говорить, что это складывается с аппеляцией к уверенности. Мол, работает, потому что работает, и вы в этом уверены. Ну и параллельно это ещё и "Скользкий уклон". Второе — желаемое за действительное, параллельная попытка создать соломенное чучело и давление. Третье — следствие "работы" соломенного чучела и желаемое за действительное. Вот такие сообщения игнорирую. Так как не вижу в них цели добиться истины. Тут больше от попытки "победить" или задавить более длинным сообщением, попытаться надавить на эмоции вместо аргументации. Поэтому и продолжаю проходить такие сообщения мимо. Они не имеют никакой ценности для разбираемых фактов. Начинай и заканчивай повествованием. Мастер описывает сцену, игроки описывают действия своих героев, это приводит к ходам, мастер описывает последствия и начинается новый цикл. + все это время идет осбуждение в рамках "задавай вопросы и используй ответы", которое передает часть нарративных прав игрокам. И Мастер делает свои ходы основываясь на всей этой массе информации + своих фронтах, с учетом их прогресса. Как уже было сказано, пожалуй, только слабой зашоренной фантазии могут помешать какие-либо факты на введение новых, которые нужны. Так на портале форуме-источнике термина "внезапных медведей" the Gaming Den пользователи играючи расправляются с верой в то, что есть какие-то большие сложности введения новых фактов на основе других. Посмотрите, как смешно один пользователь silva спотыкается об эту слепую веру и потом соглашается с "внезапными медведями" в последствии. На этой основе легко вводить "внезапных медведей" и других монстров с подключением их к существующим фронтам при наличии нормального уровня фантазии. И все они не будут играть какую-либо роль, так как всегда будут подчиняться одним и тем же правилам. Их роль сильно размыта и выполняет однообразный одинаковый набор принципов как и все остальные объекты и сущности в PbtA играх. А вот здесь все верно. Только принципы инерпретирует не только через свой ролевой опыт, но и через опыт игроков, синхронизируя ожидания как в ходе первой сессии, так и в ходе дальнейших обсуждений в рамках "задавай вопросы и используй ответы". Боюсь игроки не пользуются тем же набором принципов, что и мастер. Вы ошибаетесь. У них разные наборы действующих правил. PbtA часто характеризуется асинхронным набором правил у Мастера игры и у Игроков. Поэтому тут вы ошиблись. Перечитайте главу для Мастера церемоний. К сожалению или к счастью я отлично понимаю твою аргументацию, т.к. она не меняется уже много лет. Всё верно. В своих аргументах я стабилен, так как текст книги давно не меняется. И этот разбор правил был уже очень давно. Но нет, к сожалению, аргументацию и правила вы понимаете довольно плохо. Боюсь, что ты путаешь геймфикшен с обычными описаниями. Но они кардинально отличаются. Обычные описания никак не влияют на игропроцесс: как бы герой не описал атаку например в D&D 4.0 от его описания ничего не поменяется. Это и позволяет делать так называемый "рефлаф" менять описания, оставляя игромеханику. Но геймфикшен именно, что влияет на игропроцесс, и поэтому его редко можно подогнать под игромеханики. См. 14ю страницу Dungeon World Guide. Нет, не путаю. Внутренности хода не изменяться вне зависимости от того, какое описание вы дали в начале и что на самом деле затриггерело сам ход. Тут механика работает точно также как в D&D 4, связь одна и та же. Тело или предписания остаются нетронутыми. Более того Мастер церемоний всё равно будет делать свой ход на 6- такого хода. Тут D&D 4 и DW, конечно, сильно похожи. А по поводу стр. 18. Вы только посмотрите на текст на этой же странице дальше: In my experience, the best thing to do is think about how many enemies should be there, given your game world and situation (Remember your Principles: Say what the adventure demands is one of them), and just see what happens. Honestly, don't worry about the party, they'll think up tricks that you never considered, and you'll have fun responding to those tricks. Throw a whole pack of ghouls at them; see what they do. Attack them with an entire warren of kobolds; the party will find a way to scare them off or the party will run away in an exciting chase scene. You are not bound by monster stats or specific special moves, monsters do whatever you say they do. You are not stuck guessing at what is a "balanced encounter." You have total control of your monsters and they will be exactly as difficult or easy as you want, in practice. It’s easier than any CR or xp pool measure, I promise! И вот это праздник какой-то. Возможно вы просто ищите слова, которые только подтверждают ваше заблуждение? Но не пытаетесь реально проанализировать текст как советов по игре в Dungeon World, так и текста самой книги правил? Давайте прыгнем к основным правилам: If you’re making a monster on the fly during a session start by describing it to the players. Your description starts before the characters even lay eyes on it: describe where it lives, what marks it has made on the environment around it. Your description is the key to the monster. Основная книга правил не запрещает делать этих монстров на лету. Это делает Мастер церемоний. В правилах описано, что он должен описать его до того, как взор персонажей коснулся монстра. Поэтому ваша позиция ещё более шаткая. И скорее всего вы попросту ищите оснований быть правым на обрывках строчек правил, а не на реальных описанных в книге правилах. При этом можно описать "внезапного медведя" опираясь на все вышеуказанные принципы и не нарушить ни один из них, что виртуозно доказывается на форуме the Gaming Den. Более того дети могут играть в такую игру, которая называется "обоснуй". В этом ничего сложного. Тренирует фантазию. Монстров конечно можно вводить по ходу игры, опираясь на геймфикшен, но разумеется для этого должны быть их статы и описание (как вариант их можно быстро создать с помощью таблицы из буклета мастера). Но, к сожалению, нет. Не должны они быть. Более того они, согласно правилам, не должны базироваться на ответах игроков. См. продолжение правил на стр. 225: When you find you need stats for the monster you use this series of questions to establish them. Answer every question based on the facts established and imagined. Don’t answer them aloud to anyone else, just note down the answers and the stats listed with each answer. Поэтому согласно правилам, монстр во время игры должен создаваться единолично Мастером церемоний. И по началу такой монстр может не иметь никаких характеристик, если вы внимательно будете читать правил. То есть даже такие ситуации существуют. Да, я намекаю на конкретную главу правил, которую вы почему-то проигнорировали, когда утвердили, что, мол, обязательно должны быть их статы. Нет, не обязательно. Вы ошиблись. Читайте правила. По термину Я пропускаю эту часть, так как не вижу смысла повторяться. Я уже высказал своё мнение. Я считаю, что оригинальный термин в статье просто обязан быть освещён, чтобы в том числе показать разницу понимания в российском сегменте.